the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
I am Back
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following I am Back 24 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 5 months ago Hey everyone! I am back. I have been gone for a while and I even forgot about this site. Life got pretty hectic and took my attention. But I am back so I would like to catch up! So what all have I missed? I may have to make a new character so sorry to the runner of the wiki! I forgot everything about Kito though. Sad I did but it happens. I am happy to be back and can't wait to get caught up with everyone! I need a place where I can relax and rp when I need to. Plus I missed ya all! Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago • edited Hey there! Glad to have you back! ^_^ A lot's happened, but some things have stayed the same. Most of the RPs you've missed aren't up on the wiki yet, unfortunately, but I do remember some of them. I'm sure there were others, too, but my memory's a bit spotty sometimes. ^^' About a year and a half ago, in September (I think) was the conclusion of the Moriarty arc, wherein Hawley disappeared (and is no more), Radcliffe got banished from London, and Moriarty got killed. We had a Halloween roleplay following that, with candle-wax Utterson, extreme beast-form Millie, Charricthran making pumpkin soup, Hela as a type of anthousai (flower nymph), and SO MANY Mz. Hydes/aspects of her psyche. The day after (Nov. 1), everyone had a proper Halloween party (complete with costumes rather than transformations). I think it was the following March or April (so nearly a year ago now) that we had the Red Death scare. Ezekiel Hollis, a new lodger, didn't know the proper procedures for handling deadly diseases, and let a mouse or rat infected w/the Red Death virus escape into the hallway of the Society. He also left his window open...and the disease was an airborne one. Hela, knowing nothing of the rodent's condition, picked it up because she has a fondness for animals. What followed was Lewis doing a makeshift quarantine of Hela, the rodent, Ez, and himself, calling for Millie's help, and a very tense situation that ultimately resulted in Millie making a treatment that was then (with everyone working together) distributed not only to the infected people but the rest of the Society and the city. Ez was booted from the Society for his lack of care/endangering so many lives. With his help, though, the source of the virus was ultimately tracked down to a seller working for, of all people, Ariadne Radcliffe. Both it and she were neutralized (though her death and her masterminding of the virus plot are not common knowledge). Millie was promoted to Senior Cryptomicrobiologist or some title similar to it while Ez was reinstated in the Society and designated the Junior Microvirologist or whatever the title was. (I can't remember for beans right now, sorry. ^^' I'm sure Millie or Pyrogue could tell you, though.) Also, Hela's heart got fixed during this RP thanks to a potion of Lewis's so that she could withstand Millie's cure for the virus. At some point--I struggle to recall whether it was before or after Red Death--one of Catt's experiments with time/space went wrong, and she vanished into her Hatt, which was then put in her room in case she found her way out of it. During the summer, there was a Society trip to the seaside, which was neat. The fall was fairly uneventful, I think, aside from the Other Dimension RP (wherein Lewis got to interact with a different dimension's Hela/Helen--the dimension Nyx came from). We're still in the midst of playing that, btw. ^^' In I believe early December, Mz. Hyde and Lewis started dating. Recently (set maybe early February?), Ned and Callum went drinking, and Lewis and Callum went to the Zoo. Still playing that. Even more recently, we had the Valentine's roleplay, with a Valentine's Day party at the Society--its first in two years. And, still ongoing, we have Magnet's Big Plot RP, with a lot of bad stuff happening to Hela (not her fault) due to an interdimensional conspiracy. A lot of it's been resolved now, but not all. There are probably way more RPs I'm just forgetting at the moment, but that's what I can remember. 'Hope it helps! 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago I missed a LOT. Holy guacamole. Thank you for the recap! Even if you are missing some that helps a lot! When things calm down with school (I have a test and painting due by the end of the week and hopefully my computers will be fixed soon -_-) I will have to get to making a new character! Then I can rejoin the shenanigans! I am happy to be back. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 5 months ago OMG! WELCOME BACK OLD FRIEND!!! *HUGS* 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 5 months ago HEYO! HOW YA BEEN? *HUGS* 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago I've been fine, I can't complain! Mz. Hyde is largely the same, although with more psychological development and backstory! She's dating Lewis now by the way! And as for Lady Jekyll...she's a f*cking b*tch. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 5 months ago That is good to hear and I think I learned that from before about Lady Jekyll. I honestly barely remember! My memory is so particular. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago SAME. I'm like "Hey brain do you remember-" "NO." But hey, it's why you can always go back and read the RPs! 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 5 months ago That is true X3. I remember the most useless and random nonsense but when I need remember something important my brain is like "Nope. Sorry Captain I can't do that. Here is some random information about vampires instead." 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago XDX Happens to me all the time! 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 5 months ago Yeah! That happens! 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 5 months ago I think it's the same old same old- a few near deaths, a few wacky adventures, gratuitous violence, science gone wrong, humor of several sorts, romance, and things being calm for all of five days, if that, before it all starts chaos again. I'm afraid I cant remember when you were last on in terms of plot to try and find a place to start ^^" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • 5 months ago Thanks for the recap you have given me though! Happy to hear about the new faces and that some things don't change completely! 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 5 months ago Hi! 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 5 months ago Hello! 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago It's nice to see you again! 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 5 months ago Nice to see you too! 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago So we basically got a few new faces, everything's going much better here now by the way, there was a big RP with the red death but it went fine, so Yeah. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 5 months ago I am happy to hear that things are going better and I see. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago Yeah, can't wait to start RPing again with you too. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 5 months ago Well I gotta make a new character. I forgot everything about kito! So it may be a minute. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago Can't you just look at the wiki to refresh your memory? Or do you just want to start fresh altogether? 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 5 months ago I kinda wanna start anew though. You know? 1 •Share › − Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago Okay, cool. I can't wait to see what new character you come up with. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 5 months ago Thanks! 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy